Stars
by Zaray
Summary: And as the stars began to fade, so did he. Oneshot. RikuxSora if you want it to be.


Disclaimer: Still don't own it, I kinda doubt I ever will.

* * *

**T**he day began like it usually did.

Sora and his friends on the play island, the boys sparring along the sandy shores, trying to see whose best. Selphie joining in the fights occasionally, while Kairi always sat on the side, cheering everyone on. Later on the three of them, Sora, Kairi and Riku that is, seated themselves on the trunk of Riku's favorite tree.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Conversations happened among the three, mostly revolving around their adventure topic. The one topic they could never stop thinking about. Riku was the most determined out of the trio. He seemed to hate the island they lived on with a passion. Or maybe not.

Maybe he was just bored, like the rest of them. Who knows.

The silver-haired boy was the leader. The one person that everyone listened to. He always did like being in control, and was very satisfied when he gave orders and people followed. That's why when he concocted the whole "building a raft" plan, his two companions held no objections towards it.

Because their trust for Riku was immense. He was one of the few people they knew, that they'd trust with their lives.

Excitement was evident in them. The three way too inspired to wait until the next day to commence construction on their raft. Their get-away.

They all hopped off the tree, each dashing around the island in search of items. In the end, Riku and Sora structured the wad of logs into a floating contraption, while Kairi looked for provisions for the trip.

By the time they all finished their respected tasks, it was nearly nightfall. Each member of the trio knowing that they would be in lots of trouble when they returned to their houses. They didn't care, though. All that matter at the moment was the raft. It was done.

Tomorrow they would begin their journey, escaping from the prison they called home. Tomorrow would mark the first chapter in their new lives.

* * *

**S**ora had returned home about an hour ago. Just as he had expected, his mother was standing at the front door, waiting for him. He gave her sheepish grin, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, not able to look the older woman in the eyes.

She didn't need any excuses, though. No matter what her son had planned to tell her, she wouldn't buy it. She didn't care if he was saving someone's life, he was grounded.

After his mother's ten minute rant, he trudged up the stairs towards his room. He was grounded, just as he expected, but he wasn't sad. Because no matter what type of punishment the spiky-haired boy was on, it didn't really apply. Because he was leaving tomorrow.

Never to return.

He laid on his bed, mind drifting off into thoughts about what adventures the other worlds, if they even existed, held in store for him and his best friends. His eyes roamed around his room, lingering at the window next to his bed.

In Sora's opinion, his room had the best view. It was of the ocean, like everyone else's, but there was something different. Something that made his view better than anyone else's, even Riku's. Right across from his window, in the middle of the wide ocean, lay his play island.

His sanctuary.

Where fears and lies melted away and only laughter could be heard. Where the newly constructed raft laid waiting to set sail bright and early the next morning.

He doubted that he would be able to fall asleep tonight. He always had a tendency of staying up when something life-changing was going to occur the next morning.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**T**he brunet didn't have to wait long, though. A large sphere erupted from the sky, above the island. Mixtures of black and red, with lighting pouring down from the heavens. It was odd to say the least.

Because it was only above the play island. Usually whatever hit that island, would hit the main one, too.

Sora didn't care about the sphere, though. Didn't care that it looked dangerous, fatal even. All that mattered to him at the moment was the well- being of his beloved raft. He wasn't going to let some stupid sphere thing ruin his plans.

Not after him and his friends worked so hard to plan and build everything.

And with that decided, the young boy jumped out his window, which was only a short distance from the ground, and charged towards his little boat. Bent on paddling towards the other island, even if the waves were deadly.

Even if one hit from the tremendous wave, would kill him.

* * *

**B**y some miracle, Sora made it across to the island, without getting capsized. He tied his boat to the dock, noticing that Riku and Kairi's boat were also there, and charged onto the shore.

Miniature black creatures with beady golden eyes began to appear from the ground. Hissing, as they leaped onto Sora, taking a swing and the younger boy with sharp, pointy claws. As if trying to shred the poor boy's flesh from his bones.

He tried being brave, slashing away at the disgusting creatures with his wooden toy sword, but it wouldn't work. It would just go right through the monsters, having no affect on them, whatsoever.

What the _hell_ is going on?

A nagging voice in the back of his head told the brunet to head for Riku first. That the older boy would have all the answers.

Sora, being a person that relies on his gut-instincts, listened to voice. He dodged one last strike from the vicious creatures, before dashing towards where Riku, hopefully was.

His little private island, with the odd, crooked tree trunk.

Riku faced the ocean, the waves crashing against the island he stood on. As if, angry. He could hear faint footsteps beating against the bridge that connected his island, to the old, beat up looking shack.

He smirked, joyous that finally_ someone_ had arrived.

The older boy heard someone call his name, asking him what the hell was going on. It sounded a lot like Sora. He turned around to face the younger boy, who was panting a bit, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"We're free."

Darkness began to pool around the older boy's feet, traveling up his entire body. As if trying to swallow the silver-haird boy entirely. And the fact that puzzled Sora the most, aside from the older boy's strange behavior, was that Riku was _letting_ it.

He wasn't trying to fight it off, or even run away from its grasp. He just stood there with that smirk, content.

Sora watched as Riku outstretched has hand towards him, telling the younger boy to come with him. To take his hand, enabling the trio to get off this damn island, together. Like they planned, just without the raft.

The brunet wasn't sure if he should follow. Whatever was wrapping around Riku looked intimidating. As if it would give you false hope, and cloud your mind with malicious thoughts. Just use you and spit you out when it was done. It didn't look promising at all.

Safe, even.

Sora groaned, frustration eating away at his mind.

In the end, Sora agreed. Just because it was Riku, who he trusted with his life. He reached out his hand, attempting to clasp onto the older boy's outstretched one. The strange circle underneath the silver-haired boy widened, beginning to swallow Sora as well.

Darkness poured out of it, clinging to the younger boy's calves, as he still tried to grasp his friends hand, ensuring that they stayed together. He was almost there, almost able to grab onto Riku's soon-to-be swallowed form.

But alas, fate had different plans for Sora.

A blinding light sprung from deep within the darkness, taking form of a strange blade in Sora's right hand. The darkness began to release the younger boy, straying from the brightness. As if, frightened by the immense light. The stars above seemed to react to the events taking place. Disappearing from the sky, one by one.

And as the stars began to fade, so did he.

So did Riku.

* * *

R&R, C&C, whatever. Just leave me something.

Pleaseee : )


End file.
